People of the Outskirts
The People of the Outskirts are a community comprised mainly of farmers and their families. The journal entry in the game does not really refer to the residents of the Outskirts, but to one particular resident with whom Geralt has a little tryst. The rest of the information on this page is of a more general nature and does refer to the inhabitants of the Outskirts as a whole. Notable townsfolk * Abigail * Alvin * Haren Brogg * Mikul * Odo * Reverend * Vesna Other townsfolk * Innkeeper Olaf * The Stall-keeper, a meat vendor, sells suspicious pork and other products near the bridge to the Maribor Gate. * Vesna's Grandma, is always at home, and will make comments based on where you stand in the quest, She's No Early Bird. * Townswomen in white dresses, give Geralt tulips, and mention that the "flaming lizard folks" are looking to set an ambush for him in return for a bouquet of flowers (you can buy flowers from Declan Leuvaarden or "Vizimian Herbalist"). * A Peasant woman in a yellow and green dress provides a Romance card in return for tulips. One other thing making her unique is that she usually comments on Geralt's weapons as he runs by: "Quite the dangerous one...". You find her previous "flower lover" — who suddenly disappeared — dead near the southern cave entrance, with tulips on his body. * A travelling merchant gives Geralt 100 because he cleared the merchant's cellar of garkains in Novigrad a few years earlier. The merchant had not been able to pay at the time, but can now that his luck has changed. Journal Entry The following journal entry is gained by wooing one of the peasant girls with a bouquet of tulips. It and the associated sex card relate to this one experience only. There are, however other sexual encounters to be had in the Outskirts. :"Though the peasants here seem gloomy and unpleasant, the Outskirts nevertheless have their advantages..." Random Encounters * Old women (not old peasant women, nor beggars), tell Geralt about local herbs: ** Balisse, ** Beggartick, ** Hellebore, ** Berbercane, ** Celandine, ** Sewants, ** Verbena, ** White myrtle, ** Wolf's aloe, :and monster tales including Ghouls, and Echinopsae in exchange for food. When they have imparted all there is to know, they will say that they have no more tales. Do not be confused by their "I'm done for this session" quip, which is that "there isn't much more to say". * A Beggar (looks like an Old woman) gives Geralt the Eternal Fire signet ring (even if you already have one) in exchange for a White Gull. This is a random, one time only conversation so keep trying if you do not get it the first time. * Old townswoman: Beauclair wine in exchange for Pork (you can also buy one from her for 50 ). * A Male beggar talks about drowned dead, seemingly more specifically Nadir, but does not name him. * Another Male beggar asks for booze. * Old townswomen: In exchange for food, tell four tales featuring: ** The Order of the Flaming Rose (which does not result in a new journal entry). ** The drowned dead (which results in journal entries for Drowners and their lootable ingredients, not Drowned Dead). ** The minions of the Beast (Barghests) (which results in a journal entry for Ectoplasm, nothing more). ** Werewolves (which results in a journal entry for Werewolf fur, nothing more). ** Fleders (which result in journal entry for Abomination lymph, nothing more). Video 480px|Peasant Woman Card Gallery Image:People_Grandma_full.png|typical old woman or beggar Image:People_Old_Woman_wine.png|old townswoman who wants pork Image:People_Gramps_full.png|typical male beggar Image:People_Novigrad_traveller.png|Traveling merchant who gives Geralt 100 Image:People Noblewoman 3.png|townswoman in white, who gives tulips Image:People_Waitress_Hairy_Bear.png|peasant girl in green and yellow Image:Sex Peasant Girl.png|peasant girl's sex card Image:Sex_Peasant_girl_censored.png|peasant girl's censored sex card Image:Sex Abigail.png|Abigail's sex card Image:Sex Abigail censored.png|Abigail's censored sex card Image:Sex Vesna.png|Vesna's sex card Image:Sex Vesna censored.png|Vesna's censored sex card cs:Lidé z Podhradí de:Menschen des Umlandes es:Gente de las Afueras fr:Habitants des faubourgs hu:A Külváros Lakói pl:Ludzie z Podgrodzia ru:Жители Предместий Category:Card mini-game Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter I it:Personaggi nelle Campagne